battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Knot
'Knot '''is an undefined object contestant in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. She is shown to "compete" on the Leather Heads team. Appearance Knot, not shockingly, takes the form of a brownish-beige colored rope knot that is tied like a ball. She happens to lack limbs or even a face, and appears to be an inanimate object in it's rawest form. Personality Knot is a rather strange character, given how she is completely non-sentient and is considered largely inanimate, as she does literally nothing with her screen time and never outwardly speaks, nor even move on her own accord. For some reason, very few people seem to care about this problem and not many people acknowledge the idiocy in having a seemingly useless knot compete in this series. Characters, despite Knot being quite bland and uninteresting, do interact with her and apparently hear her thoughts and ideas, but it’s unknown how any of that works since she shows virtually no signs of life. Knot’s thoughts range from nice and caring, to completely sadistic and evil, depending on who sees them. Knot parodies the inanimate contestants like Box from II, but done even worse, yet written in a more interesting way. When the viewer gets to see Knot's various thoughts, vent art like text appears on screen along with a very dark and echoey vocal reading what is said on the screen, so Knot does technically have a voice actor. These mysterious traits make Knot one of the darkest written "characters" of the show. Abilities Despite Knot being apparently a non-living object, she does have some abilities. * '''Mind Reading: '''Even though Knot doesn't do much, she has the ability to read the thoughts of people and can reflect their inner insecurities back at them. She also shows a lot of awareness of the world around them. * '''Intensifying The Sky: '''When the viewer is seeing the thoughts of Knot, the sky darkens. This could be purely cosmetic and not what Knot is actually doing to the sky, but the lack of explanation of Knot's true nature makes it possible that she is doing something strange. * '''Length: '''Knot, if they were untied, Knot could possibly be used as a kind of tether/rope. No one has tried this yet, however. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Knot's the only character in the series that has a name beginning in the letter K. * Out of all the contestants, Knot has the lowest social standing aside from Alarm Clock, as most people either find her useless or somewhat creepy. * Knot seems to scare VR Headset for some reason. * Knot is one of the darkest written characters in BFUHSW due to the heavy creepiness surrounding her persona. That being said, Knot's writing suggests she satirizes inanimate characters (e.g. Box from II) * Knot's name is sometimes used for puns. * Knot is never really animated, except when carried by people or thrown. * Knot, being pretty much inanimate, lacks a sexuality. It's also questionable if she really goes by she/her pronouns because she can't reasonably explain her identity. People also use they/them and it/its pronouns on her without any trouble, making her gender considered undefined at this time. * Knot's thoughts being read out loud by a voice actor, along with an accompanying echo effect, intentionally mimics creepypasta readings on the internet. * It remains unclear if Knot is a character made from paranoia and is really just an inanimate piece of rope, or if she is actually a deeper character beyond this form with sinister intentions. The truth of the matter is planned on being answered later. * Knot's birthplace and origins are unknown at this time, but these facts might be told and explained later. * Earring and Knot are two of the voiceless characters of the series; although Knot does talk via thought reading, she doesn't seem to speak in-universe as no one acknowledges these thoughts. * Knot had a different design originally; she was more golden-yellow in color, and she had two bits of rope string on the left and right side of her body. This was changed to make her look more appealing and interesting.